Winter at Pemberley
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Elizabeth Darcy's first winter at her new home.


"Fitzwilliam."

No response.

"Fitzwilliam!"

There was a faint 'hmmmmrrrgrrrmmflegrmphrghphhh' from beneath the blankets.

"_Fitzwilliam!"_ Elizabeth Darcy yanked the covers off her husband's head. "Wake up!"

"L'zb'th...?" Darcy yawned.

"No, Mr. Darcy, it is an Indian rajah. Look out the window!"

Nothing but affection for his wife could coax Darcy's tousled head off his pillow, but as it was, he gazed blearily in the direction of the glass. "What?"

"It's snowing!"

Darcy blinked. "So it is."

"The first snow of this winter, and _my_ first snow at Pemberley! We absolutely must go outside and have a very undignified snowball fight. Georgiana can join us. And then we must walk all about the grounds and skate on the lake if it is cold enough."

"Elizabeth... can we not dress and eat breakfast first?"

Elizabeth's face was fairly glowing with excitement. "Only if you hurry, Mr. Darcy. I shall not and will not waste a moment of this day."

~ \:/ ~

Darcy, who knew very well that his wife did not mince words, was up and dressed and breakfasted rather more quickly than usual. His concerns that Georgiana would not be awake yet were unfounded; indeed, his little sister was practically hopping with excitement as she greeted them.

"Good morning, Fitzwilliam! Good morning, Elizabeth! Have you seen all the snow? It looks to be about two feet and it is still coming down!"

Elizabeth was delighted. Darcy smiled as indulgently as one can through a mouthful of toast.

"Please dress warmly, Master Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds cautioned. "And Mistress Darcy, would you like another scarf? Miss Darcy, perhaps that is too _many_ scarves-"

Finally, they were all ready to head out.

~ \:/ ~

The snowball fight had been fast, furious, and as Elizabeth had requested, thoroughly undignified. Red cheeks, laughter, and shrieks were abundant, as well as Darcy receiving well-aimed handfuls of snow square in the face from Elizabeth, who claimed gaily that he was 'being far too easy' on her.

Darcy did not make that mistake again after that.

Elizabeth won anyway.

"I surrender, I surrender," Darcy had gasped out finally, bending over and waving one hand. "I declare you the victor, Elizabeth. _Georgiana!_\- " at an explosion of giggles from his sister. "Whose side are you on?"

~ \:/ ~

The walk about the grounds was thoroughly enjoyable for all. Elizabeth marveled at the silent wintry beauty; Darcy, who had seen it all before, enjoyed it nonetheless; and Georgiana surreptitiously attempted to catch a few snowflakes on the tip of her tongue.

~ \:/ ~

The skating on the lake had to be strapped as, after touching the ice gingerly with his boot, Darcy declared it was not thick enough. The girls only protested a little.

"But we will have hot chocolate when we get back," he promised. "Georgie will play the pianoforte for us, and we will tell each other stories in front of the fire."

"Stories, my dear Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "That does not sound like the grim Mr. Darcy I know."

"Oh?" Darcy did an elaborate turnaround. "Was that awful man standing behind me?"

Georgiana laughed. So did Elizabeth. So did Darcy, rather sheepishly.

~ \:/ ~

The hot chocolate was delicious, Georgiana's performance excellent, the stories ranging from delightful to spooky to comical. Darcy's tale of the young Georgiana wanting to become a pirate was very well received.

"Fitzwilliam! I thought you had forgotten that!"

~ \:/ ~

"And so, my dear Elizabeth," Darcy asked as he and his wife were preparing for bed. "How did you enjoy your first Pemberley winter?"

"Immeasurably so," Elizabeth yawned. "I think the walk on the grounds was my favorite part."

"I enjoyed the snowball fight. It has been years since I did anything like that."

"Really? When?"

A cloud passed over Darcy's face. "My last one was at age eight, with George Wickham."

"And did he beat you?" Elizabeth asked lightly. Darcy grinned.

"He most certainly did not."

"Well, I am delighted to hear that. Do you think it shall continue snowing? I should like to do it all again tomorrow."

"It may just." Darcy climbed into bed and pulled his wife in close. "But I must insist that we start later if we do."


End file.
